1. Technical Field
Various embodiments of the disclosure relate generally to a semiconductor apparatus and, more particularly, to a semiconductor memory apparatus.
2. Related Art
Generally, a semiconductor memory apparatus such as a dynamic random access memory (RAM) includes a plurality of memory cell arrays. The plurality of memory cell arrays include a plurality of memory cells for storing data. The memory cells may be accessed through controlling word lines and bit lines.
As a semiconductor memory apparatus is highly integrated, it can store a large amount of data in a small area. To further increase the storage capacity more memory cells should be sufficiently secured in the same area, however, this is becoming increasingly more difficult because of the already high degree of integration. Recently, a memory cell array having an open bit line structure has been proposed which may occupy a smaller area than that of a conventional memory cell array having a folded bit line structure, despite having the same data storage capacity as that of the memory cell array having the folded bit line structure.